Clayton's Ghost
by WK Forever
Summary: Clayton's ghost is only visable to them that are wild to the forest lands. In that case, Chris saw him and felt the power of stopping spirits... Sequel to Escape Michael, next Story after this is The Rake.


Africa. Chris relaxed and set his backpack down and started to see if he forgot anything, which he hadn't.

Martin came into his tent, "Hey, bro! You got your tent up faster than I did."

Chris smiled as he took off his boots, "I was so excited. As least we can be brothers again."

Martin snorted, "We have always been brothers since you were born. Just because I'm married, doesn't mean that I am not your brother anymore," He sat on Chris' pile of blankets and said, "Besides, one of these days, you'll be like me for sure."

Chris looked up, "What makes you think that? I am not a lady person. Women require so much time and attention."

"True, but if you give them the love and nurture that they want, they will leave you alone certain hours of the day, knowing that you love them for sure and will come home wishing you were in their hearts once again."

Chris frowned, "You made no sense."

Martin laughed, "Well, I got to get my bag ready. When I'm still setting up, can you get the wood? I got the matches."

Chris smiled, "In your boots?"

Martin laughed, "And set my feet on fire? No way! I'm smarter than I was since I married Laura."

Chris felt heartbroken as Martin left. Martin has never been the same since his bond with the woman he had fallen in love with. Days were longer, yet lonely. Chris got out of his tent and went back into the woods and got some firewood and threw them on the ground and stack them nicely.

Martin had finished and set the wood on fire. Soon, both brothers sat at the fire... opposite of each other, when before they would huddle together like some beast is going to spring at them. Chris let the fire warm his legs, while he stared in the orange tongues.

Martin pulled out something that Chris couldn't make out, "You brought something to eat, bro?"

Chris began to sweat, "I did."

"Aren't you eating?"

Chris gulped, "Not hungry now..." What he was meaning to say was, he had slowly progressed his reasoning of now ending. His doctor's checkup a week ago proved that he was losing weight greatly, and his body was shutting down the digestive system. He thought that how the doctor was not so pleased. Dr. Backson told Chris to eat three square meals each day and now skip a single one... Since then, he only had a few bites and lied saying he was full.

Martin rolled his eyes, "You better stop this 'I'm full' stuff. Aviva told me to pack an extra meal in case if you don't eat."

Chris tightened his stomach. Aviva had noticed his 'not eating skills' So he smiled, "I have been eating. I have this big snack before we came down here," he lied.

Martin made a face, "Really? Aviva told me that she has been watching you. All you been doing is drinking water all day."

Chris gripped a fistful of dirt. He was scared. He said, "I have... have had some snacks."

"What kind, then?"

"Ummm..."

Martin took out the extra container, "Eat it, bro. Aviva made it."

Chris shook his head, "I have my dinner. I like to eat before I go to sleep. A natural habit."

Martin toss the container over the fire into Chris' lap. It felt cold to his warm legs. But he put it aside, "I'm fine."

Martin said, "Chris..."

"I'm fine."

An hour later, Chris settled into his sleeping bag. For such a forest, it got so hot and humid. Chris had to take off his shirt to ease the sweat from pouring from his veins. He settled into his sleeping bag until his creature pod began to ring. He jerked up and quickly put his shirt on, inside out, hoping no one would notice and answered, "Aviva?"

"Chris, Martin told me you haven't eaten again. Why can't you just eat a bite of food?"

"I'm not just hungry."

Aviva's eyes started to shine in the light. Chris knew he hurt her feelings. Especially, if she made it, "Chris... It's your favorite."

Chris froze. He felt his stomach cry out and then prick his skin. Aviva shut the creature pod off as she reached for a tissue. He had to eat, for her. he crawled out of his tent to get to Martin and opened the flap. He stopped dead short. The moon was bright that night, and it fell through the opening on Martin... and LAURA!

"MARTIN!"

Martin sat up, "You okay, bro?"

Chris' eyes began to flow, "But... you promised..."

Martin looked at Laura, "I'm married, bro. Laura just likes to be with me all the time."

Chris grew furious. He stood up and turned his back as Martin came out of the tent. He wasn't in his normal clothes, but bed clothes. But Chris knew, he 'interrupted' Martin. Chris puffed his anger as Martin tried to explain, "Laura and I are married, Chris. We can do whatever we want together."

Chris felt his water boil over. He turned and said, "Yeah! I'm your youngest brother in the family! I can't believe this is possible! You planned this night just for us!"

Martin said, "But bro... Laura is part of the family now."

Chris let his tears steam on his hot face. He said, "I'm sorry... But she's not my family."

"What?"

Chris walked away, 'I haven't been eating because of you and that brat!"

Martin gasped loudly. Chris ran from the scene as Laura cupped Martin's arm, "He's not serious, right?"

Martin took Laura's cold hands, "I think he's telling the truth..."

Chris was far from the campsite. His anger filled his stomach with the juices, making him feel sick. He walked south from the Tortuga and from camp, hoping no one goes after him.

Chris ended up in a field of forest trees. He was hidden in the shadow of the leaves. He walked up and over rocks and fallen trees, feeling his wild self returning. He pranced in the wilderness until someone came out of the shadows.

Chris stopped dead, thinking it was the gang stopping him. But the figure was much too tall for him.

"Why wander the wilderness this late at night?"

Chris didn't know the person and answered, "I just had a water boil over... I'm just away for a while. Who are you?"

The figure stepped into the light of the moon. Chris saw a white man. His face was scarred greatly. His hair was grey-black. His eyes had no color. In his arms was a huge rifle. Chris feared the man. But the man smiled, "My name is Clayton."

Chris covered his cold skin. He felt his hot sweat turn cold. The rifle was loaded and he knew it. He could smell the rifle's smoke. Chris could hear the man mumbling under his throat. Chris wondered if he knew who he really was, but he didn't care to stay much longer.

"And who are you?"

Chris was beginning to plan his escape. But if he escaped, the rifle would aim in his back. He gulped, "Chris... Chris Kratt."

The man mumbled again with a bit of smile on his face. Chris couldn't believe his evil smile. He said, "I got to get going..."

Clayton rested his hand on Chris' shoulder. Chris' brown eyes widened in fear. He wished to cry out , but who would hear him? Clayton said, "You are that wild man are you?"

Chris knew not to answer, "I don't know who you're talking about. Please... My family is wondering where I am..." He continued to lie, "My wife is worried about me."

Clayton said, "You have no wife. Your hand bears no ring."

Chris remembered Martin's left hand now had a ring for his and Laura's marriage. Clayton continued to say as his hand gripped Chris' shoulder, "Tell me what happened. I won't hurt you."

Chris answered, "Okay... I just got jealous of my brother..."

"And?"

"His wife was with him and I was upset..."

"And?"

Chris was getting uncomfortable. The rifle was closer now as Clayton got closer. His face was basically close to his. Chris said, "I ran away..."

"And?"

"That's all..."

"There's more. You don't trust me?"

Chris got scared, "How do you know about me?"

"You are that wild man, are you?"

Chris froze. He had to answer, "Years ago."

The rifle touched Chris' neck... Chris felt the cold metal touching his muscles. His chin was resting on the metal as Clayton's evil smile began to glow. Chris was sweating now. He couldn't cry out, "Please... Don't shoot me..."

Clayton said, "Tell me about your boiling over. If you forget one detail, my rifle will go off and you will have a hole in your throat."

Chris gulped. He felt the rifle holding the saliva until it melted through. Chris told him everything. Not forgetting one detail. He stared at the hand, making sure it doesn't pull the trigger...

"Chris! CK? Where are you?"

Chris gripped the log, "Please... Let me go... That's my friend.. She's worried about me."

Clayton pushed the rifle into Chris' neck. Chris could barely breathe. He feared the rifle would go off. Chris said, "I told you everything..."

Clayton said, "Your brother cares nothing for you. All he has to care now is his wife. He has no time for you. It's best if you join me."

Chris' brown eyes widened, "What?"

Clayton backed up bringing his rifle with him and laughing, "I'm not going to kill you..." Then, he stopped laughing, "Yet."

Chris watched as he disappeared behind the shadows. Immediately, his body frozen on the log he was on. Minutes later, Aviva came into the woods, "Chris! Martin was so worried about you! I'm glad I found you. Martin has been looking everywhere for you!"

Chris was still frozen where he was. Frightened to move. Aviva stared at him, shocked. She placed her warm hand on his cold one and immediately Chris snapped out of his daydream, "What?"

Aviva said, "Chris, you look as if you have seen a ghost!"

"I saw..."

"No... Come on. You need to get warmed up. You're ice to the bone. And why is your shirt inside out?"

Chris was still scared. Aviva took him and wrapped his arm around her neck as he painfully and still frozen walked back to the Tortuga. Martin came around the bent and came running towards them, "Chris! Oh, brother! I was so worried!"

Aviva said, "I don't know what is wrong with him, Martin. He's still shakened up. It's like he saw a ghost."

"I don't care! Just let us bring him into the Tortuga."

Chris was brought into the Tortuga. He kept glancing back, seeing Clayton staring at him from the woods. Chris let his face fall on Aviva's shoulder as he turned back. He just wanted to sleep. Aviva and Martin lay Chris on his hammock. Chris stared blankly at the door, terrified. But he managed to hear everyone.

"Aviva... Laura and I are staying in here tonight. I don't understand why he's so scared."

"He could have seen a ghost. You know Chris and his wild instincts."

Chris saw the door open. He jerked as Laura came out. He still was frozen at the door. Laura said, "He wasn't staring at me for sure."

Martin said, "Aviva, put the Tortuga in lock down. I think whatever he saw, he doesn't want to meet again."

Jimmy shut the Tortuga completely down. But it didn't stop Clayton. He was standing at the Tortuga and laughing evilly...

Chris eventually fell asleep. Martin stayed under his brother's hammock in case if Chris falls out. Laura rested in the same hammock with her sister Aviva. Koki and Jimmy slept in separate hammocks nearby.

Chris' eyes opened. He heard foot steps. He feared it was Clayton. He saw Martin under him and slowly got off the hammock. Martin snorted but turned the other way, making him normal. Chris got down on the floor and began to turn about around the circular table. He saw the doors open and a big shadow was coming in. Chris' teeth were chattering, not of the cold, but the shadow.

Chris came out of his corner and inched towards the shadow. Suddenly Clayton stepped in front of Chris. Chris sat on his hutches, afraid that he had now discovered his true self. Clayton pushed the gun in Chris' throat and smiled evilly.

"Chris?"

Chris blinked, everything was gone. He looked around scared. He started to shake like a chihuahua in the middle of a thunderstorm. Finally, he sat down and started to cry out loud.

Martin came around, "Chris?"

Chris was crying. He lost his voice, but he ran in and buried his face into Martin's shirt. He looked up and saw Clayton's rifle aiming at him. He howled like a hunter's dog until the lights were turned on... Everyone was yelling at Chris!

"Shut up, Chris!"

"Go back to bed!"

"There's no coon in the Tortuga with it shut down!"

"Will you just go back to sleep?!"

Chris curled in his body and shook. He couldn't sleep. The lights went off and everyone was soon asleep. Chris was terrified of the dark again. He left the HQ and went into the garage. The doors opened at the press of the button, there Clayton stood, holding a knife instead of a rifle.

Chris couldn't find his voice. He knew Clayton was a ghost. He didn't know anything of Clayton. He drove off past Clayton on all fours. Clayton stood up from his fall and chased Chris. Chris went back into the forest, terrified to death. His shirt was tearing at the limbs, he didn't care. He was trying to get away from that man.

Clayton was in fornt of him. Chris couldn't understand. He tried to show himself down, but slipped. Clayton aimed the knife down at Chris. Chris leaped backwards, as the knife cut his face. Chris cried out in a howl. His eye was skinned. His own half of his face was sliced off. He ran back towards the Tortuga, blood pouring down his face unto his neck down unto his shirt. He raced into the Tortuga and howled for help as he came into the HQ.

The gang was still asleep. Chris saw Aviva hanging over slightly in her hammock. He ran over and leaped up to get her attention... But he only went through her. Chris couldn't understand. He looked over and saw Clayton chasing him with a knife. Chris turned away and ran until all of a sudden, he was caught and in the face of Clayton. His face was stinging from his tears, he wanted help. Finally, the knife drove into Chris' chest...

Martin stood up to see his brother kicking and crying in his sleep. He rested his hand on his brother's shoulder and leaned in and quietly said, "It's okay, Chris... Nothing bad is happening. You are doing just fine. Besides, if you think I was such a carer for Laura and not to you, then, why am I still here in the Tortuga for you?"

Chris woke up, with the knife laying by his side. He saw Martin in his minor sleep. He stood up, his heart had the spirit of twenty horses. He looked at Clayton with fury burning in his eyes. He had to run, but he raced for Clayton. Clayton turned around with his rifle and aimed it in Chris' bloody face.

Clayton pulled the trigger. But Chris was too fast for the man. He dug his teeth into the neck and right before his bloody eyes, the man flashed and went away in his own grasp. Everything became clear. His face was no longer stinging, no trace of blood was on him... Everything was beginning to get dark, and darker... until Chris just stood in outer darkness, confused. When he shut his eyes, he opened them to a slightly lighted HQ. Chris sat up and looked around. He looked over to see Martin asleep right under him. Chris snuck out of the hammock and tiptoed out of the Tortuga into the forest. The moon was still brightly shining, but he saw it... The skeleton of Clayton hanging from a tree. Chris didn't know it was Clayton, nor did he know the story of Tarzan. Chris shrugged his shoulders and walked away, not even seeing the bloody knife and gun right under the skeleton. Chris went back to the Tortuga, cold, yet confused. He brushed his arms trying to warm himself when he got spooked.

"Chris?"

Chris looked over his shoulder to see Martin standing at the door. He looked scared. His one hand was gripping the railing, ready to run if possible.

Chris said, "Martin..."

Martin came over to his brother and Chris fell into his arms. Martin hugged Chris back and said, "Don't think I care about Laura above you. I love you as much... I don't want you to starve yourself because I don't care for you, which is not true."

Chris was quiet. His hands lay on Martin's chest. He was still scared from his dream. He shut his eyes, hiding the tears which begun to flow. Martin didn't mind his brother up close to him, Chris was indeed a scared child, he needed company.

Martin pulled away and Chris kept to himself. Martin said, "Bro... What's wrong?"

"I'm - I'm just sick..."

"Sick?"

Chris looked up, "I haven't been eating for weeks... Not even a quarter cup of food... One bite and I'm done... I'm sorry..."

Martin looked at his brother's bloodshot, brown eyes, "Come on. Let's get you eating something and get back to bed. You'll feel better."

Chris nodded. As Martin turned away to the door, Chris looked outside to see Clayton's spirit rushing at him with a bloody knife. He ran after Martin and said, "Lock the Tortuga down, please..."

Martin was confused, but listened. Once in the HQ, Aviva was up and concerned, "Where were you two?"

Martin looked at Chris, who didn't want to talk. Chris looked up at Aviva and said, "Just exploring..."

Aviva rolled her eyes, "I told you guys not to explore past midnight unless if it's a creature you're looking for. Is it anything special?"

Chris shook his head. Aviva shushed down, "Chris? Why are you so far sighted?"

Chris answered, "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"More than just a dream, bro," Answered Martin, "You were terrified of outdoors."

"It's just my eyes playing tricks, I'm fine," he lied. He didn't want the gang to be concerned about Clayton following Chris into the Tortuga and slicing half his face off. Chris walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He swear he saw a scar on his eye, but Martin said, "There's nothing there. What's the matter with you?"

Aviva came out of the kitchen, "Seeing things when you haven't been eating, that's it."

Chris looked at her. She had a small bowl of something. He could smell it from where he was. It smelled of tuna... He liked anything with tuna. He refused it once again, but his stomach cried out.

Martin said, "If you eat even half, I'll be happy, Chris."

Chris went up to Aviva and took the bowl. The surface was cold to his fingers. He smelt it as it took it. He knew what the bowl now contained. He had to convince Martin and Aviva that he was okay. He said, "Why are you staring at me?"

Aviva answered, "To make sure you don't cheat on us."

Martin yawned a bit, "Aviva, I have to go and check the garage. Make sure everything's shut."

"Okay, you go. I'll watch Chris."

Chris had left the couple to sit on his hammock. Aviva was busy in the kitchen and Martin was gone, so he actually took a bite. It was a salad with tuna. He felt the taste trigger his system. He ate quietly and stopped when Aviva came into the HQ. She had her eyes on him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Chris, something is wrong. Whenever I look at you, you stare at me like I'm dead..."

Chris made a face. He managed to take a bite with her watching him. He could feel his body using strength. Aviva took the fork from Chris' hand and said, "You're basically falling asleep while eating."

"I'm not..."

"Chris."

Chris took the forkful that Aviva gave him. Chris took the bites hungrily and cautiously. When the doors opened, he jerked over only to see Martin coming back. Chris immediately relaxed and finished the last forkful. Martin smiled, "I see you ate it."

Aviva said, "I doubt it. Half of it was gone and I was busy."

Martin smiled, "You think Chris could pass on that?"

Aviva finally gave in, "Okay, okay."

Martin looked at Chris, "I'm sleeping with Laura. If you need me, you'll know where I am."

Chris felt heartbroken all over again. But Aviva took hold of Chris' chin, "Somebody needs to get back to sleep and forget all of this."

Chris stared at her with sleeping eyes. Aviva smiled, "You're falling asleep on me."

Chris didn't care. Aviva came over on the side when he got comfortable and she gently covered him with his blanket. Chris took her hand and said, "I'm still scared."

"Scared of what?" She asked, rubbing the cold fingers of Chris.

"Clayton..."

"Clayton? Who's Clayton?"

"That hunter... he was trying to kill me..."

"Oh, CK... You are now in the hands of the Tortuga. No one can kill you."

Chris held her soft hand. He didn't want her to go. He started to cry. Aviva smiled, "You want me to sleep with you?"

Chris nodded. Aviva chuckled a bit and said, "Okay. Move over a bit."

Chris got frightened, but as he moved over, Aviva got on to level them both out. Chris relaxed as Aviva lay on her back. Her arm went up and over Chris, shielding him. She turned over and relaxed, "Chris?"

Chris opened his right eye in silence.

Aviva answered, "Martin told me how you felt about life with a girl. Surprisingly for a not-so-much-a-lady-person, you're letting me sleep with you."

Chris shut his eyes, thinking about what he had said. Then, he answered, "What time is it?"

Aviva became upset, "It's 3:39 a.m."

Chris' eyes widened, "That early... I thought maybe 10:00 p.m. Man... It was long night."

Aviva shut her eyes and rested a bit. Chris fell asleep a bit after. Two hours later, he woke up. Aviva was still by his side, asleeping. Her sleep breathing was quiet, but warm. Her hand was on his chest gripping his shirt. He pulled his arm up and over and turned towards her and pulled her coser to him. Chris said, "I hope my own reaction didn't make her doubt me."

"What, CK?"

Chris blinked, "Uh... I was talking to myself."

Aviva pulled Chris' shirt a bit and relaxed. Chris couldn't help but ask, "Are you sensitive of sleep?"

"I always need something to grip to when I sleep. I fell out of bed once as a little girl and hid my head on the dresser. I had a terrible night after that. Bleeding, crying, hospital... My parents were scared."

Chris touched her back and pulled her closer to him, "You won't fall if you're on my watch."

Aviva couldn't help but smile. She rubbed her head up to Chris and fell asleep minutes later. Chris couldn't help but adore her closeness. With her head close to his heart, he rested his head on her shoulder and fell asleep peacefully again.

A few hours passed, Chris woke up to a brightened Tortuga. It was day... and Aviva was gone. He hoped it was not a dream that she was sleeping with him. His cautiousiness was so active, he tilt the hammock over and fell on the floor. Immediately, Aviva came running over, "Chris! Are you okay?!"

"Just a fall. I'm fine."

Aviva said, "I don't believe that. You rubbing that tailbone like that..."

"Hey, it's like I just got a spanking from Dad. I'll be fine."

Aviva rolled her eyes, "Fine. How was your sleep?"

Chris sighed... She wasn't sleeping with him.

"Chris, what's wrong?"

Chris said, "I thought you... well, were with me..."

Aviva smiled, "I was with you, Chris. I got out of bed early than usual."

Chris felt her hand on his chest. She was staring at him with a bright smile. Chris took the girl and pulled her in a hug. Aviva hugged him back, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am so sure, Aviva."

Aviva stood up bringing Chris with her. Chris stood up and rubbed his tailbone, "Maybe a minor broke... But I'm still together, not in pieces."

"Are you sure you don't want me to use the x-ray gun?"

"GUN?!"

Aviva chuckled as Chris hid behind her desk for safety. He couldn't understand why she was laughing. He said, "You have a gun?"

"No, CK. I have an x-ray gun. Not a regular gun. It's like a machine that can see your bones."

Chris sat behind her desk, "I can sit without pain!"

Aviva chuckled and sat at the desk. She logged in to her computer until she felt Chris hugging up to her at her legs, "Chris?"

"You're not going to x-ray shoot or something at me?"

"No, I'm not. You're fine. If you start noticing high pain, you should tell me."

Chris snuck out from under the desk under her chair. Martin came into the HQ that moment and saw Chris crawlling, "Chris? What in the creature world are you doing?"

"Crawlling like a baby..."

Aviva turned, "Oh, Martin. Chris had a fall out of his hammock this morning. If you notice him in severe pain, let me know."

Martin thought for a moment, "Where?"

"His behind."

Martin smiled, "Of all places. Chris will be fine. Oh, Chris. You have to check out this skeleton out in the forest."

Chris jerked up, "I think I have pain..."

Aviva made a face, "Oh, CK."

Chris fell into her chair and said, "I have a headache... I banged my head on the wall too!"

Martin looked at Laura and laughed, "Oh, Chris! When did you get scared of a skeleton?!"


End file.
